A Vampire among the survivors
by Ayumi Ange Dechue
Summary: Who is Saeko Busujima ? She is very mysterious, even with his friends. And if she was not really human ? This will explain a lot of things, right ? We know nothing about her ... her parents ? Who are they ? Are they still alive? Several question about the same person, weird, right ?
1. Attack of the Busujima family !

Hello one and all!

I've written this story in French, even if it is not finished yet ... But as there was not a lot of French fans of "Highschool Of The Dead", I decided to translate my story.

I apologize for the mistakes, I'm French and I still have difficulty speaking English...

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Attack of the Busujima family !**_

By the Spring beautiful, in the beautiful small country town called Dojorisa, among huge oaks and other trees in bloom, through the tiny flowers of all colors, we can see in the distance, a great and terrible dark mansion. This manor belonged to Busujima, great line of swordsman and fighter in martial arts. Seika Busujima, Saeko Busujima and Danno Busujima were the only inhabitants of this huge building.

Aged about forty years, with long wavy black hair and of sapphire blue eyes, Seika Busujima, woman practicing of Kendo for thirty years, was the mother of Saeko Busujima, 5 year old girl with long black hair and light blue eyes, Danno's wife Busujima, aged forty years with black hair and blue eyes deep, a man passionate about Martial Arts competitions in the world.

After a silence too heavy in the mansion, shouts of joy resonated in the huge mansion. You could hear of bounce of the ball, and a girl running to catch the ball. The young girl with long black hair, stop his run at the entrance, forgetting the ball that continuing his run in the mansion, clear blue eyes of the girl were disturbed in a split second. Located in the back of her mother, whom she loved more than anything in the world, she could see funny people. In his little girl's head, Saeko describe them : They were three, one strong with blond hair and red eyes, one small with brown hair and red eyes, and the last was tall and thin, with dark hair and red eyes, all a around twenty years. What disturbed the most the girl was their red eyes. They were very attractive, as eyes, we wanted almost go to its red eyes, they were mesmerizing.

- Saeko! Cry the mother panic, Leak! The more quickly possible! Quickly!

- What ... what? For ... for ... why? Stammered Saeko

- Not pose not of question! Leak! Go! Encouraged his mother

With an abrupt gesture and panic, the girl with blue eyes clear troubled and frightened, to the upstairs top, she fell several times on the knee in the staircase. Panicked and dead of fear, dropping of sobs to all will, the frightened girl was running as fast as possible to his room.

- It not serf to nothing! Cried one of the men, we the find!

- Do not even think ... Argh!

Hearing the cries of pain of his mother's, sobs of Saeko redoubled. Without knowing what was going down, she heard the door opened. Themselves hiding the more possible below a bed with a roses sheet decorated of red flowers, she heard the footsteps of a man, she quieted her sobs and tried to be as discreet as possible. The not turned around of bed. The heart of the young girl to beat cents an hour, believing at times that going to stop because of the anxiety and stress of this terrifying moment. Opening of surprise and fear its childish eyes, the person who was about to turn around his crib, had taken violently by end arm. She was held firmly by the arm, she was in the air, above the vacuum.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... !

Howling with pain, the little girl with long black hair had been bitten! She had been well and truly bitten! And in quarter of second, a intense pain invades. She had understood, its people to red eyes ...Was in fact vampires! Removing its fangs, the vampire rested the body of the girl on the bed.

* * *

So much for the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!

Excuse me again for mistakes, and did not hesitate to me tell that I correct them, and besides, I look for a beta-reader to correct me and read my chapters.

Good Day to you!


	2. Vampire?

Hello, how are you?

Summary of Previous Chapter:

In the small town of campaign named Dojorisa, three strange people arrive in the mansion Busujima. These people with red eyes reveal themselves to be vampires, and they transform Seika and its daughter Saeko, in vampire!

On that note, Happy Reading.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Vampire?**_

_After being bitten, Saeko fainted..._

After the dark and terrifying forest, behind the manor of Busujima, of village Dojorisa, in a cave dark and wet, two body was lying in this same cave. The body a woman mature with of long black hair corrugated and the body a young girl to long black hair. The two bodies were covered with a fine layer of dust. We can see a big task of blood dry in the neck of the woman and a task but dry of blood on the arm of the more young. The nervous system of the more young, themselves handed in work. She began to move his fingers but without showing a trace of wake up. Then the arms and legs move a little. Gradually, the body of the girl wake up, eyes stir up a little, up to open completely. The clear blues eyes of Saeko examined the cave where she was. By of little, hesitant gestures, she removed the dust on it. By a small grunt, from another person. Saeko saw his mother lying a little further. But she can't get up because of pain in his pelvis. Saeko walked then to four legs, at his mother. Feeling that his body was shake, the oldest open its sapphire blue eyes.

- Sa ... Saeko? Stammered the mother

- Mom!

The girl put her head in the neck of her mother. She stroked the long black hair of her girl.

- What happened to us...? Asked the girl to tears

- We have was just transformed in vampire... Replied mother

- In vampire?

The voice of Seika, was becoming increasingly weak.

- Mom? Are you okay? Worried Saeko

Of its right hand, Seika stroked left cheek of the girl she loved.

- The person who bit you made sure to turn you into a vampire, but one that bit me, I was injected with poison...

- Its... its mean you're gonna die...

- Probably... But I know you're brave and strong, you will be you manage all alone...

In a last look of sweetness and confidence, the mother closed her eyes forever, but she keep, same in the death, its smile comforting.

- Mom? Mom...!? Mom...! Answer! I ... I beg you... do not leave me ... I do not want be alone ... MOM!

Saeko felt her heart to twist in pain and tears well up in her eyes. A few seconds later, the child's head resting on the body of his old mother, tears flowed cheeks of the girl... The girl falls into a deep sleep through the fault of despair, grief, death, fear...

* * *

Here for Chapter 2!

I hope you enjoyed it ^^

Excuse me if I put the time to post chapters, but the time to translate from French into English ...

In short, Good Day!


	3. The Sleep and The Wake Up

Yeah! Hi to all of you, how are you?

I say Good Read, hoping that you'll love.

Summary of Previous Chapter:

Seika and her daughter, Saeko, were throw in a dark cave. Saeko plunges in a deep sleep after his mother is made his last breath before his eyes.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Sleep and The Wake Up.**_

The heat was stifling in this metropolitan city what Kendoris. In a large white building, a hospital, on the second floor in room 286, lay the body of a girl who was in a deep sleep. A classic room: White Walls, a bed, a small TV in the corner of the room, a bedside table...

- You think really she will come out of her sleep, doctor? Asked a female's voice

- Yes, she is still very young and I'm curious to know how she fell into this sleep...

The doctor and the nurse, after have ends their exams of daily, left the room where the girl lay. The girl's body was covered in bandages and of the tubes that connect to a lot of equipment. She was in the coma, since five and a half months and, she show no signs of revival.

Five and a half months, she lay in the hospital and no relatives had come ... Unless a person ... A man who apparently was his "father." Apparently, according to the newspaper, the girl's body was found in a cave, with another dead body, by a researcher. With the DNA sample of the oldest and the youngest, has revealed that the oldest was the mother of the youngest. The girl was found trying to hug his mother, even though she was in a coma. The mother was buried the day after his daughter, still in a coma, was admitted to the hospital. The DNA sample was also reveal who was the father of the girl, it was the same man who came every day, and lay flowers on the bedside table of his daughter. Based on the analyzes of the body, they remained about two days in the cave before the researcher find yourself in a state sal.

Opening the door with hesitation, a tall man came into the room. He had black hair in battle and deep blue eyes, but his face was marked by dark circles, his eyes expressed sadness, anxiety and fear... and a little pain... He sat on one of the chairs next to the bed and whispered to the girl:

- My darling... How? Why? ...

Pausing in his speech, he seemed to find his words among many others, to formulate a sentence, a nearly correct. As a great man of honor and with great pride, he knew that by the time it was better to cry than to keep our sadness we invaded a little too much. Fine tears rolled down his cheeks, he was so worried about her daughter. He blamed himself for not being with him, when his wife and daughter were made attacked and thrown into a cave ... Deep in painful thoughts, he did not hear the doctor come to deal the case of her daughter.

- Sir?

Heard the doctor's voice, the man who was sitting next to his daughter until now, wiped with a wave of his hand, the tears still flow...

- Yes?

- It's about your daughter, Saeko Busujima...

- What? What?

- If in five days, she is still not out of the coma ... We'll have to consider ... of ... the ... disconnect...

- Excuse me?! You can not! MY daughter will be out, I'm sure! We must be patient!

- Calm down ... I'm sorry, but in this hospital, if someone does not leave a coma after six months ... We need to unplug ... And now there are only five days before reached six under for your daughter ... Mr. Danno

... A intense silence fell between the two men. Danno was convinced her daughter went to get out! He closed his eyes for a few moments; he was being viewed happy memories with his daughter. Slowly reopening his eyes, he thought at first he saw the dream in his daughter's fingers moved slightly. The doctor inquired quickly machinery which the young were connected. Her pulse and heart beat return to a normal speed. Saeko eyes blinked slightly and ending with the fully opened. Glancing at the two men who were with him, we guessed by his troubled eyes, she did not understand what happened...

- ... His pulse and heartbeat hearts are back to normal ... I would have to look at it, can get sir? Asked the doctor about machines

With a nod, yes, Danno Busujima left the room of her daughter, with a huge smile on his lips. The doctor was asking some questions to the girl, he even consider it. When he had finished his examination, he left the room the girl with the bad news...

- Sir? He began, I have a bad news...

- What? Replied the father, his eyes filled with anguish and his smile had disappeared, giving way to fear

- Your daughter...

* * *

I know, I'm sadistic of her stop here... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

On that note, Good Day / Night to all of you!


End file.
